english_otome_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+/Elias Goldstein
Elias Goldstein is a character from Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ game. One of possible romantic interests for main heroine. Around game Elias is one of the main characters in Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+. His route was one of three available from the game start and is part of the The Tower of Sorrow Mystery series (three routes telling a story about mystery of the Tower of Sorrow). There is three possible endings with him: bad, good and happy. He has a route nearly in all event stories in the game. Biography Elias Goldstein was born in famous wizard family. He has a brother Klaus five years older than him who serves as honorable prefect in the Academy. Everyone expected a lot from Elias because of his family so he always tried to be the best and studied magic diligently. He was accepted in Gedonelune Academy and is the top student in the class. His classmates include heroine, Yukiya and Luca. He is living in the same room at the dorm as Yukiya. Elias was nicknamed "Prince" and got a real fan club in the school. Main Story Events Heroine meets Elias and become his 'Buddy' at her first day of school. Elias isn't happy with this because now her marks will influence his. At first he rejects heroine completely and she got in trouble with girls from his fan club. Heroine decides to get a present for Elias to get on his good side. And it so happens that the best present is a Mirror stored in Headmaster's office. She sneaks there at night and succesfully gets it (well, not from the first try, but at the end it's a success). After this Elias promises heroine to help with studying and they start to spend time after lessons together practicing spells. From the first day at school heroine can hear a strange song at night which as it seems can't hear anybody else aside her classmate Yukiya. Song leads her to Forbidden Forest where the Tower of Sorrow is placed, but she doesn't go further at the beginning. At some point heroine starts to suspect strict Professor Schuyler in planning something and she got the impression Professor plans to act when Headmaster will be away. She reports this to Professor Merculova and ends up guiding him to the Tower of Sorrow. As Professor Merculova explained the song should lead the way and getting to the Tower is the best way to stop Prof. Schuyler. Although Professor Merculova asked to not tell about this situation to anybody heroine explains all to Elias and he decided to join them in the trip through forest. Elias and heroine ended up tricked by Professor Merculova but get to the Tower and confront him there. Faced with danger Elias and heroine tell each other how important they are to each other. They defeat not only Guardian of the Tower but also Professor and confronts Luca who tried to steal a Eye of the Dragon stored in the Tower. At the end Headmaster and Professor Schuyler come to help and fix everything. Headmaster decide to teach heroine new spell but it fails so drastically that she and Elias spend all next day clearing school grounds after lessons were canceled. And then the Judgement Day happens... At this day it'll be decided if heroine will be fully accepted into Academy or not. Depending on the player's decisions there are three possible endings to the story. In the bad end she leaves Academy promising to study harder and try to enter in it later again. In the happy end heroine is judged worthy to stay and get confession from Elias. Category:Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+